


Fall (TWEWY Prompt 18)

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [15]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Gen, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY), TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Neku accidentally falls from Miyashita Park's walkway, but a certain someone saves him.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku
Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fall (TWEWY Prompt 18)

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: anxiety, nightmares, and panic attacks

As Neku plummeted from Miyashita Park's walkway, he only had one thought.

_I'm an idiot._

You'd think that after doing all the work to return to life, he wouldn't get himself killed.

Not on purpose anyway.

He'd only wanted to sketch the view.

At night, the buildings looked like giants with starry eyes.

Earlier, he'd woken up hot and sweat soaked with his thoughts racing.

_Run, run, run._

_Big Guy almost crushed me and Shiki._

_Run, run, run._

_Don't get Erased._

He'd curled into a ball and pulled the covers closer, clutching the soft comforter to remind himself that he wasn't in the Reaper's Game anymore.

It didn't work.

He'd decided to grab his sketchpad and get some air.

Only now, he was getting more than he wanted.

_OmgnoIdon'twantanotherReaper'sgame_

Tears dropped from Neku's eyes as the ground neared. 

Suddenly, there was a wooshing sound and he found himself in someone's arms. 

"You really should be more careful Neku."

Neku opened his eyes to see Joshua staring down at him. Neku and Joshua were hovering in midair.

"O-Oh my gosh…. Joshua…"

Neku was shaking and crying and _hating_ himself for it, because Joshua was the last person he wanted to cry in front of.

Joshua said nothing as he floated down back onto the walkway, keeping as far away from the railing as possible.

"Neku, I'm going to set down now all right?"

The thought of standing up without any support terrified Neku.

"No… not yet…"

Neku clutched Joshua's shirt. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Joshua sighed.

"Neku, you're having a panic attack. I need you to focus on me right now, okay? Nothing else exists except you and me."

Neku looked at Joshua's face, the latter's blue eyes inscrutable and calm as the ocean. His medium length wavy blonde hair blew slightly in the night's small breeze.

"Now, I need you to breathe in as I count to four, hold it for a moment, and breathe out as I count to four again."

Neku did this for five minutes and he felt calmer.

"Thank you, Joshua. You can set me down now."

Joshua did so, then pulled out Neku's sketchbook and pencil out of thin air.

"You dropped these. You have an interesting drawing style. Very fantastical."

Joshua turned to leave, but Neku asked something.

"Why did you save me?"

Joshua turned back, his gaze now analytical.

"A question for a question. Why did you draw the giant buildings as literal giants?"

It was Neku's turn to sigh.

"I had a nightmare about my battle with Yodai. I figure that if I could stare down giants, then I could survive this shitty feeling and calm my brain down enough to go back to sleep."

"I see. Neku, I saved you because I value your life, friendship, and imagination. You showed me that Shibuya and people could change, and you've yet to reach your full potential."

Joshua met Neku's eyes.

"I'm the reason you had to fight Yodai in the first place. I don't expect your forgiveness and I don't regret what I did either. However, I would like to help you recover if you want."

Neku considered Joshua for a moment.

"Let me try to do this my way first. If I think I need you, then I'll let you know. How can I reach you?"

"Your phone and one other thing."

Joshua gave him an angel's feather.

"Hold it and dial 0 if you need me. Farewell, Neku."

As Joshua flew away in a streak of white, Neku's spirits lifted.

**Author's Note:**

> Neku falling from the Miyashita Park walkway was the first thing I thought of, but it took a while to get the words flowing. Glad they managed to.
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like.


End file.
